Arcode Waveblast
'Arcode Waveblast, designated CC-6672 '''was one of the countless clones who served in the Grand Army of the Republic. But he has one thing that makes him different from all of his brothers: he was Force-sensitive. This was the result of a computer failure in the time he was in his cloning tank, which accidentally added midi-chlorians from a secret experiment to create a Force-sensitive clone ordered by Chancellor Palpatine to his tank. The experiment ended up with one more Force-sensitive clone than Palpatine and everyone involved had expected, and this incident was unknown to anyone. Although Arcode himself was unaware of his Force potentials, the Force-sensitivity somehow affected his mind and thoughts, making him far more independent that the other clones, and sometimes leading him and his unit to victories by doing so. It's because of this that he was later promoted to an ARC commander, the rank he had always dreamt of. Since then, he participated in numerous campaigns throughout the galaxy, as well as covert missions such as infiltration, assassination,... and eventually joined the famed 501st Legion. Discovering the potentials A failed mission During the Republic's campaign on Iceberg III, Arcode, now an ARC trooper, was sent on a mission to infiltrate a bunker which was believed to be General Grievous's hideout along with a squad of clone troopers, under the command of a Bothan Jedi General, Master Balstare Zannet. Prior to this mission, Arcode had served under Zannet on several other occasions, which formed a mutual respect among them as Zannet was impressed with the clone commander's tactical skills and a sense of individuality, while Arcode thought the Jedi General was a great warrior and, unlike most other Jedi superiors, a leader who often understands and takes into consideration his troops' opinions. After successfully sneaking in, the squad encountered Grievous at his chambers. The cyborg general, along with his deadly Magnaguards soon became a huge challenge for the group, killing all of the clone troopers except for a wounded Arcode and Balstare. After a hard struggle, Grievous gained the upper hand and was about to give Arcode the last fatal strike, but fortunately, Balstare blocked the general's lightsaber. Surprised buy the Jedi's act, as Arcode was used to the fact that clones are merely pawns for their Jedi Generals, he received only a swift explanation from Balstare, saying that the Jedi had sensed something inside him that made the clone unique, perhaps the Force all along and urged Arcode to run away. But of course, Arcode couldn't just leave his superior and run for his life, so he stayed and fought. Suddenly, Balstare Force pushed him out of the room and locked the chamber doors. Even more stunned, Arcode tried to break in, and only stopped when he heard a loud explosion from within the chamber. As the droids were alarmed and storming in, he was forced to fight his way out of the bunker and found his way back to the Republic's outpost, where he reported the mission as a failure. Since then, Arcode always remembered Balstare as his savior and continued to be intrigued by the Jedi's last words, until one day... Confirming After the campaign, Arcode travelled back to Coruscant, hoping to find the answers in the sacred Jedi Temple. There, he disguised as one of the Jedi and sneaked into the temple's archive to find some of the most basic lessons about Force powers. After hard weeks of self-learning and training in secret, Arcode was finally able to move objects without touching them. With the suspicion now confirmed to be true, Arcode continued to train himself secretly, using late Jedi Master Balstare's lightsaber that Arcode retrieved from the rubble of general Grievous's bunker after the Republic's victory on Iceberg III. The end of an old life Spying on both sides By the time of the Battle of Umbara, Arcode's skills in controlling and manipulating the Force, as well as his skills with a lightsaber, though raw and unrefined by the lack of a mentor, was sufficient to occasionally help him on the battlefield. He was also enlisted into the ranks of the 501st Legion for outstanding skills and bravery, becoming one of the best of the elites and fought with them on various worlds. During the campaign on Umbara, though, he was sent on a private mission, given the objective of retrieving a top secret holographic blueprints from the hands of the Bothan Spynet, who before that stealed it from one of the Umbarans' advanced research facilities. Arcode, however, carried out the mission with great reluctance due to the memories of the Bothan who saved his life once. But he had to follow orders given a simple reason: only he had what it took to do it. He managed to locate the Bothans' secret bunker on the planet, and infiltrate it without alerting or killing anyone by using one of their own stealth generator. The mission was a success and almost instantly right after returning to the Republic's base, Arcode was called upon to deliver the blueprints to the Chancellor himself with no questions allowed. Curious by the secrecy and haste of his superiors, who also seemed to know nothing about the blueprints themselves, Arcode decoded and opened the blueprints during his transportation to Coruscant against all orders not to, only to be intrigued by a planet-sized battlestation codenamed "Death Star", with which the Umbarans were assisting the CIS with the designs and technology. Meeting with the Chancellor Arcode's shuttle landed on a platform on the busy urban planet of Coruscant, and he was escorted by Senate Commandos to the Chancellor's office in the Republic Executive Building. There, the Chancellor greeted him briefly, congratulate and demanded the blueprints right away. During their contact, Arcode noticed the surprised look on Palpatine's face that he tried to conceal, and that look left him wondering until one night when Arcode was in his quarters after joining back with the 501st on Umbara... Deadly explusion That night (but it's always nighttime on Umbara), while most clones were sleeping to maintain their biological clock due to the lack of daytime on Umbara, Arcode was awake, still wondering about his last mission. He heard a strange noise from the corridor of the barracks. Then he went out of his quarters to check what it was, when suddenly, an assassin tried to stab him from behind. Using his quick flexibility and Force sense, he was fast enough to evade the strike just in time. Turning back, he discovered that the one who tried to kill him was one of the mysterious clone assassins. At that very moment, Arcode knew this attemp was ordered by the Chancellor, recalling the top secret information about them that he aqquired when accessing restricted Republic database saying that only the Supreme Chancellor could activate these units. The clone assassin, whose training was supposedly for hunting down Force-sensitives such as Jedi soon proved to be a major threat to the ARC trooper, and after a hard struggle with the assassin's lightning speed and dangerous vibroblades, he finally managed to defeat him by misdirecting the clone's blade into an energy cell. After the fight which has left many injuries on him, Arcode had to face with an extremely difficult fact to accept: he was being hunted down by the Republic, the so-called democracy that he had dedicated to and sacrificed so much for for such a long time. Arcode knew he couldn't tell any of his fellow clone troopers because he knew all too well that most of the clones' highest allegiance was to the Supreme Chancellor. As an escape, he stole a Clone Z-95 starfighter and flew off-planet, searching for a safe place to temporarily hide from the Republic while getting acquainted to this new reality. Wanted Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Palpatine was enraged when he was informed that the assassination atemp on Arcode had failed, and that the target escaped. Shortly before that, during his meeting with Arcode, the Chancellor, who was in fact Sith Lord Darth Sidious, had sensed the presence of the Force inside this unique clone. Despite his eager to turn Arcode to the dark side, knowing that the Jango Fett's nature and personality inside him would make that an easy effort, Palpatine was afraid that the clone has already knew too much to be left alive, as he was an ARC commander who regularly has access to some of the Republic's most guarded information. Declaring Arcode as a traitor to the Republic, and setting up the falsified story of how he murdered the guards of the barracks that fateful night on Umbara, who in fact were taken out by the clone assassin before encountering Arcode, Palpatine ordered some of the finest of Republic Intelligence to go on a hunt for this renengade, and to capture him at all cost. New chapter Smuggler Shortly after the departure from Umbara, Arcode headed to the planet of Correilia, whose relative isolation from the Clone Wars at the moment made it an ideal hiding place for him. There, he started taking up a new identity, using his nickname "Arcode" from the times in the Army as his new name. He decided to establish himself as a smuggler, putting his gifted starfighter-piloting skills into use, while also gaining more experience from various smuggling crews he joined while on Correilia. Before that, Arcode had considered following the ways of the Mandalorians and his genetic template Jango Fett by becoming a bounty hunter, but he decided that would not be his way, in honor of the Jedi way. He was also aware that with the power of the Force at his disposal, he must always be cautious of the risk of losing control and giving in to the Dark Side. A short time later, Arcode finally managed to acquire a YT-2400 light freighter to start his own smuggling career, naming it the ''Relentless Manta, referring to its ability to manoeuver swiftly in relative stealth through formations of cruisers. Using the heavily modified starship, he would often take various smuggling orders to many corners of the galaxy, often carrying goods and supplies to communities and planets isolated and blockaded as the result of the ongoing war. Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Lifetime Members Category:Commander Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Master Builder Category:Blademaster Category:ARC Trooper Category:Member Category:501st Legion Category:Smuggler Category:Clone Commander Category:The Legends